


Wrong

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Alfonse wishes that his current Summoner was you instead.





	Wrong

Alfonse didn’t understand why he was made the leader. The ones on his team consisted of Anna and Sharena, and although there was still another spot available on the team, the Summoner left them as is. At first, the young prince felt honoured to be the leader. He felt pride in the fact that the Summoner trusted him in his abilities, or so he thought.

The Summoner never brought the Askran prince to the Training Tower, having taken a quick glance through his stats and comparing them with the others before ultimately deciding that he wasn’t worth the investment. _That was…fine_ , Alfonse supposed. It made distancing himself from Heroes that much easier, but he still couldn’t understand why he was the leader. Perhaps for appearances’ sake?

At some point, the Summoner started making friends with other people in alternate versions of Zenith, and they had tasked Alfonse to send greetings to all of them. He didn’t know why he was chosen out of everyone else, but if that was what was ordered of him by the one who held an affinity with the Breidablik, then he would do so without complaints. At the very least, it made him feel somewhat useful.

Your castle was the first castle to visit for the day. The prince was both amazed and terrified at the alternate Zenith that he walked into. He never considered the possibility of parallel realms alongside his. Unable to help himself, he glanced around the walls with curious eyes. He came across several Heroes—some he’s seen before at his own castle and some he hasn't—that passed by him in the hallways before he entered the main room.

It was the same as the one back at his home, if not a bit more lively. There was somebody who stood in the center of it all, clad in the same white and gold cloak that his own Summoner wore. A Hero spotted the prince, and they tapped on your shoulder before pointing to him to make his presence known. You turned around, curious, before your eyes lit up.

You walked over towards him, and Alfonse offered the greetings given by his Summoner. He looked around once more and hummed thoughtfully. “Hmm. An alternate version of my Askran Kingdom. Is there another one of me here?” It was meant to be more of a personal comment to himself, but you still answered him.

“Yes, and he’s just as polite as you from what I can see,” you responded with a laugh as you turned your head to look at the other Askran prince underneath your care.

Alfonse was surprised, to say the least. The Alfonse in this Zenith looked much stronger than he was, and he looked… _happier_. The prince felt his heart clench with a twinge of jealousy. He wondered just how much care, attention, and time you gave him to make him look like that while his own Summoner barely spared him a second glance unless necessary.

It was cruel, in a way, that his Summoner kept on sending him back to your castle every day to offer greetings. Every time, he would catch a glimpse of his other self and how loved he was by you and everyone around him. But by the same token, every time he came to visit, you would greet him with a large and kind smile on your face. You were the only one who truly saw him for his underlying worth.

When did he first start falling for you…? By the time the young prince realized his feelings for you, it was already too late. …Not that he had the chance in the first place. You already had your own Alfonse, and he was just… _there_.

It happened on any other day. Alfonse had gone to visit your castle as per usual, but instead of giving him that same beautiful smile that he had come to love, you buried yourself into his chest and cried. Flustered at this sudden display of vulnerability, the Askran prince led you away to a place devoid of people so that you could have a moment of privacy and calm down. You spilled your heart out to him, and it was then that Alfonse realized: in your upset state, you had accidentally mistaken him for your own.

It wasn’t long before you calmed down, sniffling as you wiped away your lingering tears. The young man felt useless for not having done much to help you, but you still looked at him with gratitude and relief. He wondered if the Alfonse of this Zenith got to see that expression of yours every day. The way you looked at him made his heart jump.

“Thanks for listening to me like always,” you said before leaning in and placing a soft kiss to his lips.

_…Oh. So the two of you had that kind of relationship already._

Alfonse felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. You pulled back, a bashful smile on your face with your cheeks carrying a pinkish hue. _This was wrong_ , he thought. He should correct you and say that he wasn’t the same Alfonse you were thinking of. It was wrong, but… He couldn’t stop himself.

All of his pent up emotions took over his rational self. Alfonse had taken your face into his hands and crashed his lips with yours. His Summoner already told him in advance that he was going to be replaced as the leader. The new leader was someone stronger and more useful to help their other friends with their brigades.

This meant Alfonse wouldn’t be sent off to visit other castles anymore. This would be his last time seeing you. He would be left to sit on the sidelines until his Summoner decided to spend time and resources on him, but he had doubts of that happening.

That was why, for just this once, he wanted to know what it was like to indulge himself with you.

His kiss was desperate and fierce, pressing against your own lips with such intensity they almost hurt, but to his surprise, you kissed him back in kind.

_This was wrong._ You were oblivious on who you were currently kissing. You were mistaken, though the prince supposed no one can blame you. If the blame had to fall on someone, it should be him.

_This was wrong._ He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close, wanting to close as much distance as in between and hold you for as long as possible.

_This was wrong._ You wound your hands into his hair and gently tugged, eliciting a muffled groan from him. He was warm.

_This was wrong._ He wasn’t yours, and he never will be.

One of your hands moved to slide in between your bodies and touched him intimately, almost shyly. Alfonse broke the kiss apart with a breathless and drawled out moan. He shouldn’t. He _couldn’t_.

Shaking his head, the Askran prince pulled himself away from you, his hair hovering over his eyes to hide the shame and guilt he felt. His mind and his heart were in a fierce battle with each other.

“I-I need to get going.” He spoke in a rush, barely able to get the words out before turning on his heel and fleeing before you could reply.

He didn’t want to go back to his castle where his Summoner was surely _not_ waiting for him. Alfonse placed a hand over his mouth, his eyes stinging with the threat of tears. There was a sweet and bitter taste lingering on his lips from what he had just done, and he silently cursed fate. _Why?_ Why couldn’t it have been you? Why couldn’t his Summoner _be you_?

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I see people shitting on their Alfonse for whatever reason makes me want to adopt their Alfonse and give him all the love and attention he deserves ;;


End file.
